RWBY: The Fallen
by sonicboomcd
Summary: This story will be an expansion upon Volume 4 and beyond. Currently in progress!
1. Chapter 1: Make Your Mark

RWBY: The Fallen

Based on the original series by: Monty Oum

Written by: SonicBoomCD

Chapter 1: Make Your Mark

She steadied her breath, aimed, then fired. The bullet shot from the chamber and hit the Grimm with ease, killing it in one shot.

Ruby had been doing this a lot recently. Things were… stressful, to say the least. The Fall of Beacon still flashed through her mind every day and night. She was losing sleep, she couldn't focus. So many problems, both inside and outside of her mind, yet almost no certain solution.

So, she had been, for the past few days, sneaking out in the middle of the night to hunt Grimm. Not the best idea, but it allowed her to have some time alone to contemplate her thoughts.

She mainly thought about Yang.

Seeing Yang again really cheered her up. Ever since Ruby left home to travel to Haven, Yang was all she would think about. With her arm gone and her cheerful personality clouded with despair, Ruby truly thought that she would not return to the battlefield.

When Yang showed up in Haven riding on Bumblebee, Ruby had never been happier. They visited with one another and talked for hours on end, ate at a local restaurant, and Yang even showed Ruby the "true power" of her new mechanical arm.

Although Ruby could have been deceived by her joyful exterior, she was still sure something might not be completely okay within herself. She always seemed concerned about something, though Ruby really didn't know what it was. Maybe Weiss or Blake?

Yeah, probably that.

Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and waited. She saw the other Grimm look over to see their comrade disintegrating, leaving no traces of its body behind. One Grimm began to walk where its friend had been shot, and before it knew, it had a bullet in its skull and it tumbled to the ground.

"Well, I think I've been out here for long enough," thought Ruby, while getting up from the position she was laying on the ground in and stretching her muscles, "Time to head back."

Ruby retracted her weapon, and used her semblance to get back to the town in almost no time at all. She sneaked into her room, not to wake up Yang, dressed in her pajamas, and fell asleep.

Surprisingly, she didn't notice the tall, red, metallic figure standing outside her window. She didn't see it as it murmured to itself, "This is my target? Too easy."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

 _Something walked up to her. It was robotic, scarred, and broken._

" _You don't know what I've been through," it said. It wound up for a punch and Yang prepared to feel cold metal against skin but..._

It never happened.

Yang had been having this nightmare since Beacon fell. She had absolutely no idea what it stood for, but it just kept happening and happening and, well, it was driving her insane. That thing was menacing, to say the least.

Yang slowly rose out of bed and let out a lengthy yawn before getting ready for the day ahead of her. Looking over to her side, she saw her sister Ruby snoozing away.

 _Always wanting to sleep in,_ Yang thought, _That's my sis for ya._

Yang attached her prosthetic arm, she was starting to call it "Yang Jr.", and properly dressed herself. After making sure that her sister was ok, Yang walked out of the room and onto the street.

It was beautiful outside. Just enough so that Yang could take a little walk over to a little pastry shop nearby. _Donuts sound good, I guess._

There weren't many people outside, however. _Must be pretty early. Forgot to check the time._

Yang started her walk down the road. She was interrupted halfway when a long metallic arm pulled her into a nearby alley.

She was pushed against a wall and had the life squeezed out of her. Yang winced in pain. _What's this jerkwad doing? Seems like he's really asking for it._

Yang tried to activate her Ember Celica, but they weren't working. She struggled, but it was no use.

"It won't work, you know," the figure said, "At least, not around me."

Yang looked forward to see who the figure truly was. It was tall, metallic, and red. It had an odd looking face, something that looked like camera lens for eyes, but no mouth. There was a bump where the nose should be.

It wasn't human.

"Listen up, Buttercup," it asked, "Let's not make this any harder than it should be. I know who you are, so I know what I'm up against. And don't even think about using that semblance, or I'll show you a true explosion of fury."

Yang chuckled. "You're not gonna get anything outta me, chrome-dome."

"Really?" he questioned, "Then let's see if you'll talk now."

Yang suddenly felt a horrible pain from her legs. The figure had began to use his razor-sharp fingers to rake across the surface of Yang's skin. Somehow, the claws went right through her aura. It hurt like hell.

Yang tried not to show any reaction, but the figure knew it was working. He went even faster, going deeper down before Yang began to whimper and her hair started to glow.

"Fine," Yang exclaimed, "I'll talk."

"Good," the figure said.

"What do ya wanna know?"

He tilted his head forward. "Where is your sister?"

"Nope. You aren't getting that. Next question!"

"Where. Is. Your. Sister?"

"That's the last thing I'll ever tell you, ya sack of bolts."

The figure began to shake. "If you don't tell me in the next few seconds, I will have to rip it out of you."

"Sorry sweetie, that's not happening."

The figure stifled a laugh. "You asked for it."

The figure grabbed Yang's head completely and hit it hard against the wall. Yang fell to the ground with a loud **THUD,** her head hurting worse than anything she had ever felt before.

Before leaving, the figure crouched down and opened a panel on Yang's arm, ripping out wires and a certain, metal object with a green, flashing light attached to it. He got up and began to walk away, but before turning the corner, he looked at Yang and said, "My name is Uba. I told you that I would have to rip it out of you if you didn't speak up. Farewell."

Yang tried to move her arm, but it was useless. Uba must have screwed it up pretty good. Yang looked around dizzily for a few moments before blacking out.

 _Yeah, that was him, alright._


	3. Chapter 3: What a Discovery!

Chapter 3: What a Discovery!

Ruby looked around the room with a concerned look on her face. She _knew_ that Yang had been there when she had returned last night. Yet, she was nowhere to be found. Some of her possessions were still here, but it told nothing about her location.

It was weird. If Yang had gone by her own will, she would have left a note. That is, unless she forgot, or she was going to be gone for a short amount of time, and that she was going to return soon. Or maybe…

 _Ugghhh… Why, Yang?_

There was no other decision. Ruby was literally going to have to hunt Yang down. She grabbed her equipment and rushed out the door.

As Ruby walked down the surprisingly empty sidewalk, she noticed a pastry shop. It seemed like it was open.

 _Maybe I can ask someone here if they know where she went._

Ruby strode into the shop. It was vibrant, many shades of orange and yellow coated the walls, as well as abstract paintings that made the place feel lively. An employee appeared from behind a counter.

"Hello," he kindly said, "Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Ummm… hi," Ruby responded, "I was wondering if you saw anyone recently. Female, long blonde hair, purple eyes, robot arm?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't believe I've seen anyone of the sort."

"That's okay. Thank you anyways."

"Anytime."

Ruby stumbled out the door and sighed. This would be harder than she thought. She walked over to a nearby alley.

 _Come on Yang… Don't go scaring me like this already…_

Then, something in the corner of Ruby's eye caught her attention. She turned her head.

Oh god, it was her.

Ruby dashed to her side. Yang was unconscious, and Ruby was scared out of her mind. Ruby checked Yang's pulse.

She let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive; looked like she was chewed up and spat out by an Ursa, but still alive. Her metallic arm was destroyed, but still attached to her stub of an arm.

Ruby picked her up. Making sure to be extra careful, Ruby ran into the streets.

"Anyone, I need help!" She yelled. Ruby was lucky enough to draw the attention of the person in the pastry shop. He ran out of the store and asked if she needed a doctor.

"Yeah, thank you," Ruby responded. In short enough time, an ambulance showed up. Yang was loaded into it, and a medic stepped out.

"It's best that you don't come along," the medic explained, "Your sister here is going to have to go through extensive surgery, and you won't want to see that."

"Completely understandable, sir," Ruby said. " Just make sure you take good care of her."

The medic nodded, stepped into the vehicle, and drove off.

 _I hope she'll be ok…_

 _God I hope they'll be ok._

A woman rode on a motorcycle to Haven. Dressed in a suit and tie, she was very professional looking.

 _Don't lie a finger on them, Uba. Just because Salem promised you something doesn't mean she'll give it to you._

She revved the engine and drove faster.


End file.
